


A Quiet Night In.

by AestheticGalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticGalaxy/pseuds/AestheticGalaxy
Summary: I wrote this as therapy to myself after season 8.





	A Quiet Night In.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't do holiday fics so I don't single anyone out bc of their own celebrations but I just needed to write this for myself after season 8 because what a shitshow

Keith lay across his couch, his feet hanging slightly over the arm. He felt completely stuffed from all the treats Hunk and Shay had made them all earlier. There were mountains of cookies, cakes, and pastries. Keith couldn't help himself but indulge in a few (many) extra treats. Frankly, he thought he deserved it.

He looked across the living room to see Allura and Romelle debating on how they should decorate the tree. Currently, one side was blue and silver, and the other was red and gold. They apparently hadn't discussed the colour scheme and were now stuck with the world's weirdest Christmas tree. Keith didn't mind their mindless chatter about 'colour theory' and 'Oh my gosh Romelle are you colourblind?' because they were here. That's all that mattered.

On the other side of the living room was Adam and Shiro, who found themselves pathetically slow-dancing to the music playing in the kitchen. Of course, Shiro didn't have a fucking clue how to slow dance and may have broken one of Adam's toes. But they seemed happy, being able to hold onto each other and not have to let go. They just wanted to be able to be together.

Keith could smell the glorious scent of melted chocolate coming from the kitchen, meaning that Hunk and Shay were baking yet another thing together. They had been experimenting with their old family recipes and trying to combine some of them to make them even better. For most things it worked and for others... It didn't. They hadn't wanted to take something old and beloved from their families and wanted to create something new with it, and that was just beautiful.

Pidge and Matt sat in front of the couch, playing some video game they had been trying to beat for months now. It was some kinda platformer where you had to save the 'Dragon Princess' before the 'Galaxy Witch' can kill her. Matt had been complaining that his hair was getting in the way of his sight and that's why he kept dying (although Keith knew he was just being a little bitch about dying over and over again). Pidge was just screaming commands at Matt and throwing a few sarcastic remarks his way.

Life couldn't be better, except for the fact that it was. Because his boyfriend, Lance, had fallen asleep on top of him and was now snoring lightly into his chest. Keith played around with his short hair that almost tickled his nose. Gosh, Lance had got an undercut last week and Keith had almost cried because of how good he looked. He was so lucky to be able to call this boy his. He leaned slightly and planted a kiss to the top of Lance's head, making him stir a little bit.

"Shh, its alright babe, go back to sleep," Keith whispered to him.

"Mmm, shut the fuck up,"  Lance mumbled, making Keith laugh slightly. Lance moved upwards, his head now resting in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith then wrapped his arms around Lance's back holding him securely.

"You good there?"

"Just perfect."


End file.
